1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a decoding method, and more particularly, to a decoding method for a parity check code, a memory storage device and a memory controlling circuit unit using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, an encoding procedure of an error correcting code is first performed on a data before being written into the rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a decoding procedure is performed on the data after being read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module. A parity check matrix is used in error correcting codes of certain types for encoding or decoding. A size of the parity check matrix is greater when a length of a codeword gets greater, and a greater parity check matrix leads to increase in complexity of calculations related to matrix. Therefore, how to decrease the complexity of encoding or decoding is one of the major subjects for person skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.